


Not Too Serious

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 625 coda. Their recovery doesn't go as smoothly as Steve planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exorcising some demons with this story. My first reaction to the finale wasn't good. I didn't get what I wanted, and I threw a hissy fit. Then I watched again a few days later. I'd read a few reviews and fan fiction stories, so I was watching through a different lens the second time around. This story was written mostly in the space between - when I was still pissed. Read on at your own risk. Thanks to everyone who read this and gave me some suggestions, especially Tracey for telling me to just post the #$#$% story.

"You do realize the curtain doesn't block sound, right?"  Steve waited a beat.  "I know you can still hear me."

Silence for a minute or so.

 

Then.

 

"No, I don't think you _do_ hear me, Steven."

 

The even timbre of his friend's voice made Steve snap his response.  He had an intense itch to annoy Danny.  "What's that supposed to mean, _Daniel_?"

 

"Nothing.  Watch your soap.  Sleep.  Ignore me."

 

More silence.

 

"Danny?"

 

No response.

 

Steve couldn't wait.  He yanked the curtain open.  "Danny?  Hey."

 

"What?"  Danny wasn't buying the concern.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Would it matter?"

 

"What kind of a question -  is this about the cards?"

 

"No, I don't care about any fucking cards."

 

"Then what?"

 

Danny didn't respond for a few minutes.  A commercial droned on about some new anti-aging product.  He wished their problems could be solved so easily.  Apply some magical cream and they'd go back to being close again.

 

He was mixed up and still in more pain than he wanted to admit.  He decided to unload some of it. "I was so scared."

 

"What Danny?" 

 

The room was suddenly quiet.  No more background noise to drown the tension.

 

"There, I turned off the annoying soap. What did you say?"

 

"I said I was scared."

 

"So was I."

 

"No you weren't."

 

"How would you-"

 

Danny cut him off.  "You were convinced you were dying."

 

"Yea, so?"

 

"I never gave up."

 

"I was being logical."

 

Danny chuckled.

 

"You think that's funny?"

 

"No, far from it."

 

Loud sigh.  "You're not making sense."

 

"Why does it always have to be about you, Steven?"

 

"What?"  A laugh.  "You _are_ jealous of my balloons."

 

Danny ignored the attempt at a joke.  "I was out of my mind.  I thought you were dead.  I didn't even think about myself."

 

"Okay?  Where's this going?"

 

"I didn't even think about my kids.  I thought about you.  Bleeding.  Dying."  An uncomfortable giggle.  "God, you _looked_...dead.  And that idiot couldn't even check for a pulse."

 

Steve was now obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.  "Danny...stop."

 

"I thought - this was it.  I'd lost you." 

 

"Hey, I'm still here."  Steve flashed his trademark smile.  "Thanks to you."

 

"Wow, a thank you."  He dragged out the word _wow_.

 

"What?"

 

"I never once thought I couldn't land that plane."

 

"Everyone said you were incredible."

 

"Incredible?"  A sarcastic chuckle bubbled up from Danny.  "Really?  I think I just peed my pants. Wait!  I'm not wearing any..."

 

Steve was halfway between amused and concerned.  "Buddy, I think they need to dial back your meds." 

 

"No, they need to give me more so I can sleep through this.  Because I am really tired right now." 

 

"Wait." Steve held up his hand. "You actually believe nobody cares?"

 

Silence again. 

 

"You broke my ankle so you could pick up some broad we met on a plane."

 

"What?  Seriously?  Where'd that come from?"

 

"You question my judgment.  You think I don't trust you."

"You undermine my authority, Danny."

 

"What?"

 

"The roof jump. You _didn't_ trust me."

 

Danny bit his lip and looked away for a second. "You know I have a process."

 

"Yea, and your process sounds an awful lot like whining at times."

 

They were quiet again.  Sounds drifted in from the open door. Someone would be in soon to check their vitals and give them their next round of meds.

 

Steve was the first to speak.  "I care, Danny."

 

"I know you do, Steve."

 

"Then what's the problem?"

 

"Nothing.  Never mind."

 

"No, finish your earlier...whatever it was."

 

"I just wanna sleep."  Danny turned away the best he could.  Moving was still painful.  "Please stop talking.  Watch your soap."

 

"Danny."  Steve raised his voice just a bit, shaking his head as he exhaled loudly.  He waited for a minute before continuing.  "What you did took a lotta guts."

 

He rolled his eyes.  "Oh boy, a compliment from the Hero-in-Chief.  Sue me if I don't get too excited."

 

"Don't do that."

 

Danny sighed and waved for Steve to continue.

 

"You handled the situation.  I remember -" Steve stopped, closing his eyes for a few seconds, composing himself.  "I couldn't help you.  I remember him pulling a gun."

 

"He did.  Like any good whack job criminal."

 

"You talked him down."

 

"He wasn't totally brain dead."  Danny paused, running his hand through his hair. "And of course you couldn't help, Steve.  You were bleeding all over the place."

 

They stared at one another for a beat or two.  Then, Steve continued his train of thought.

 

"You ignored a direct order from ATC.  You saved my life." 

 

Danny nodded, unable to speak.  The memory was still so raw, and Steve's reminder took his breath away.

 

"Hey, you sure you're alright?"  Steve had his hand on the call button.

 

"Yea, I'm fine. Put that down."  He wiped tears from his eyes.

 

A nurse popped her head in the doorway.  "You two okay in here?"

 

"Sorry."  Danny smiled, composing himself in a flash.  "Just -"

 

She took one look at his pale complexion and entered the room.  "You shouldn't get upset like this.  You should be resting."

 

"We're fine." Danny tried to protest.

 

She ignored him, checking his vitals before doing the same to Steve.  "Either of you need some Valium?  Might help you relax.  I don't want to separate you."

 

Both men waved her off.

 

"If your blood pressure or heart rate spikes again..."  She glared at both of them.  "And I mean both of you."

 

She left the room without saying anything else.

 

"I'm having flashbacks to Grace's slumber parties."  Danny chuckled. "I think we've just been told off." 

 

"We?  She's talking about you, partner.  I've been the perfect patient."

 

"Seriously?  Is everything a competition?"

 

Steve grinned.  "You know it."

 

"Wow, just wow."

 

"I bet I'll get outta here before you."  Steve arranged his pillows, wincing at the effort.

 

"Now that's just nonsense and you know it."  Danny frowned.

 

"The power of positive thinking, my friend."

 

"Not sure how much that applies to healing bullet wounds and re-growing livers."

 

"Why not? I can feel our liver growing right now."  Steve rubbed his belly.  "Hey, it helped you land the plane."

 

Danny considered this thought for a moment, not wanting to admit his smug friend had a point.  He didn't have a comeback for once.

 

"See, you know I'm right."  Steve flicked the TV back on, switching the channel to whatever action movie he could find.


	2. Chapter 2

Moaning woke him.  At first Steve thought he was dreaming.  Then he realized where the sound was coming from.  _His partner_.

 

"Danny?"

 

He pulled the curtain aside.  Another argument had caused Danny to close the thing in frustration some time during the night.  Steve had actually enjoyed getting under his best friend's skin.  He was tired of the place, annoyed by being cooped up.  Most of all, Steve was in denial about what lay ahead for him.  He was bursting at the seams and Danny was an easy target.  Mainly because he took Steve's shit with few reprisals. 

 

_But now._

 

Danny was in pain.  And not the kind of discomfort that had become the norm since the surgery.  His pale sweaty face made Steve's chest tighten and his own pain spiked.

 

"Danny, hey?  Want me to call the nurse?"

 

Steve didn't wait.  He pushed his call button and the nurse's station answered right away.

 

"Need a little help.  Something's wrong with my partner."

 

He was assured that someone would be there as soon as they could.

 

"Danny, open your eyes and look at me."

 

Blue eyes slowly blinked at him.

 

"That's it.  What hurts?"

 

"My gut."  He groaned, his hands protectively going to his belly.  "Woke me up."

 

A nurse appeared and began asking Danny a slew of questions. She disappeared into the hallway.  Steve watched helplessly, tethered to his bed by an IV.

 

"What did she tell you?"

 

"She's calling the doc."  He growled through the last word.

 

"Shit, Danny."

 

"I'm okay.  Just hurts a little."

 

"Doesn't sound like a little."

 

"Nothing I can't handle, Steven."  The pain on his face changed to something else.  Anger.

 

"Never said you couldn't, partner."  The _partner_ punctuated the sentence more than anything else could.  Steve retreated a little, lying back against his pillows. Things had been a little rough between them the last few days, and now he didn't want to fight.

 

He was worried, but there was nothing he could do except lie there and wait for answers.

 

Danny closed his eyes, making an obvious effort to breathe through waves of pain.

 

A small team of staff filed into the room.  All business.  Commands were given, and Danny was moved about with precision and care.  His cries of distress were unnerving.

 

And Steve was visibly disturbed by what he was watching. Eyes wide with concern, he tried to get some answers, bellowing out questions.

 

"Wait, what?  Where are you taking him?  Someone tell me what's going on."  He pushed himself up, wincing and sweating.  "Danny, you alright?

 

No intelligible answer came from Danny. A tech paused to quickly fill Steve in.

 

"I'm sorry.  There are certain protocols we have to follow, Commander. They have to run some tests. You won't be able to see Detective Williams until he is cleared.  End of story."

 

"They're worried about an infection?"  Steve guessed.

 

The stone face of the tech told him he was right.  In his condition, Steve could not be exposed to anything that would threaten his weakened immune system.

 

_But neither could Danny._

 

Their doctor appeared in the doorway looking concerned.  He stepped aside as his staff took Danny from the room.

 

Steve called after them.  "You're gonna be alright, Danny.  Hang in there, buddy."

 

Closing his eyes, he eased himself back against the bank of pillows.  The doctor paused, looking over Steve's vitals.  "And how are you feeling, Commander McGarrett?"

 

"Fine, and please call me Steve."  He tried not to be rude, but he was worried about his friend.  "What's going on with my partner?  We signed the papers.  You can tell me."

 

"Steve, I know.  Take a few breaths for me.  Slow it down."  The doctor waited until Steve obeyed. "He's spiked a fever and his incision looks enflamed. That usually doesn't set off too many alarm bells.  Unless there are other complications.  Danny is at risk for pneumonia.  We knew this going into the surgery."

 

"Pneumonia?"  Steve was confused.

 

"His broken ribs on top of the transplant surgery multiplied his risk."

 

"Wait, why did you let him-"

 

The doctor raised his hand.  "Please calm down, Commander.  Danny knew the risks. He would not budge, and because there was such a dire need -"

 

"I would have died waiting for another donor."  Steve understood deeply now what he had been blowing off.  "And Danny was a match."

 

"Yes. But you know that."

 

"I didn't know about the pneumonia possibility."

 

"With his reduced mobility, it's more difficult to clear his lungs.  There was also some bruising which makes taking a full breath more of a challenge for him.  This could lead to a whole cascade of issues we need to address."

 

"I thought he was doing his breathing exercises.  I don't understand.  He was following your orders to the letter." 

 

"Yes, he was.  In some cases, it makes no difference."  The doctor sat on the edge of the chair closest to Steve.  "Look Steve, we don't know for sure yet what's going on. We need to find the cause of his pain and fever.  This could be nothing.  We should know more by late afternoon. You're not helping your friend by getting upset. I know it's hard not to worry, but we'll take good care of him."

 

Steve stared straight ahead, digesting what had he'd been told. His plan for a perfect recovery for both of them had been shattered.

 

As the doctor stood up to leave, he turned back to his patient.  "Try to get some rest."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Steve."  Chin knocked on the doorframe as he entered the room, followed by Lou.  "They finally lifted the visitor ban. How are you feeling?"

 

Steve turned slightly to acknowledge their presence.  He was watching a baseball game with the sound off.  _Danny's team_.

 

Chin continued when Steve didn't respond.  "We heard they moved Danny."

 

"Yea, is he gonna be okay?"  Lou shuffled in behind Chin.  "We didn't think it was that serious."

 

"You didn't think-" Steve blurted, anger flashing for a split second. He had to remain calm since he didn't need the nurse in there again yelling about his vitals.  "Danny gave me half his liver.  And he went through hell to get me here."

 

Chin nodded and averted his gaze.  Lou shrugged.  "But they say that operation is a piece of cake.  Hell, we all were ready to step up."

 

"Piece of cake?"  Steve closed his eyes for a few breaths.  Pain flared in his belly.  "You wanna see my incision, Lou?  Because Danny has one like it."

 

Lou took a few steps back.  "Hey, I'm sorry.  I obviously said the wrong thing."

 

"Steve, we can leave if you're not up for company."  Chin kept his voice soft.

 

"I'd tell you to go see Danny, but he's not allowed visitors."

 

Chin and Lou shared a brief glance.  _And they got it._   Their fearless leader was worried.

 

"Steve, uh, Danny will be fine."  Lou looked at the floor.  "You know that."

 

"No I don't know that, Lou.  I almost wasn't fine."

 

The big guy could not stop putting his foot in his mouth.  "Danny wouldn't blame you."

 

"Blame me for what?  Killing him?"

 

"Now that's taking it a little too far, man." Lou frowned.  "I think you need your rest."

 

The nurse popped into the room.  "Good evening, gentleman.  Nice to see you again.  Steve, how's your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

 

She proceeded to ask the usual questions.  Steve knew them by heart.  And if he felt like annoying someone he would recite them before his unwitting victim had the chance to get them out.

 

This time, he let her do her thing, comforted by the routine.

 

Chin and Lou stayed out of the way.

 

"Any word on Danny?"  Steve asked eagerly.  "I can make that parking ticket you were complaining about disappear."

 

She smiled.  "You know I'll tell you the minute I hear something.  For now, no news is good news.  No bribes.  Okay?"

 

She rubbed his arm before leaving the room.

 

Lou grinned.  "Come on, McGarrett, she has better things to do than give you a play by play." 

 

Chin gave Lou a sideways glance and shook his head.  "We'll check on him, Steve.  Get your rest."

 

"I wish everyone would stop telling me to get my rest.  It's all I've been doing since I got here."  His cheeks flushed red. 

 

"You were shot how many times?  Your liver was trashed.  Rest is just the beginning of what you need, man."  Lou tried to reason with Steve.

 

"Please, you're not my father.  Skip the sermon."

 

Lou put his hands up. "Hey, just trying to help."

 

"Then why don't you check on Danny?  Make sure he's okay.  Please.  It won't kill you."

 

"Hey we all love Danny."  Lou raised his voice just a little.

 

"Really?"  Steve wasn't so sure.  He thought about what Danny'd told him.  "Not sure he knows that."

 

"Is that what this is all about?"  Lou rolled his eyes.  "Danny didn't get enough credit?  What's he want?  A parade in his honor?"

 

"No, fuck, Lou.  He doesn't want any of that."  Steve held his belly and exhaled slowly. 

 

Chin sighed.  "Steve, we get it.  We were so worried about you we just assumed Danny was okay."

 

"He's a tough guy.  Stubborn as they come.  He'll stay alive just so he can jerk your chain about sharing an organ."  Lou thought he was being funny.

 

"I know he's stubborn.  He's my partner."  Steve's nostrils flared ever so much as he worked to finish his thought. Exasperated and tired, he was losing his cool.  "But he still has feelings.  He had to watch me bleeding out.  And he flew the plane with a gun to his head."

 

Lou nodded.  "When Kono told us who was flying the plane, we were - I was -"

 

"What?  Surprised he could do it?  Huh, Lou?"  Steve glared.

 

Lou could not resist fanning the flames.  "The way he complains all the time..."

 

"Doesn't mean he isn't perfectly capable of doing what needs to be done."  Steve fought to control his breathing. Sweat popped out across his forehead.

 

"No one said he couldn't, Steve."  Chin tried to calm the situation.

 

Steve took a few sips of water and cleared his throat, buying himself a few seconds to gather more strength. "If any of you feel Danny is a weak link, I want to see your resignation papers on my desk when I get back to the office.  We've all been out of line."

 

"Hey whoa."  Lou bellowed.  "This is way out of hand, man.  No one ever said Danny's the weakest link."

 

Steve studied his colleagues. Neither man could look him in the eyes.

 

"We were kidding.  We joke all the time.  Danny knows we don't mean it."  Lou kept rambling until the nurse stepped into the room again.

 

"Gentleman, it's time to go.  Now."  Arms crossed over her chest, she was taking no guff. 

 

They said their goodbyes and headed for the door.

 

"Hey guys."  Steve called after them.  "Wait."

 

Lou and Chin stopped and turned back to their friend.

 

"Look, I'm sorry.  I'm not myself."  Steve sat up a little straighter.

 

"No explanation needed, Steve."  Chin gave him the faintest smile.  "We understand. And we're all worried about Danny."

 

"Some things need to change."  Steve was firm but without anger.  "When me and Danny get back."

 

The big guy nodded. "Yea man, we get it.  And I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologize to _me_ , Lou."

 

Lou nodded and then looked at the floor for a few seconds. 

 

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day.  Out now.  Visiting hours are over."  The nurse pointed to the door.

 

Lou gave her some good natured guff and followed Chin into the hall.

 

Steve sank back into his pillows, deflating from the effort.  He didn't miss the concerned eyes of his nurse.  "Sorry about that."

 

"I'm just worried about you."  She moved around the room, checking him over and making notes on the white board for the next shift.  "And I have news about your friend."

 

He brightened.  "Don't leave me hanging."

 

She smiled.  "He's awake and asking for you.  I just might be able to sneak you into his room tonight."

 

"That's the best thing I've heard all day."  Steve reached out and she gave his hand a squeeze.  "Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Enjoy!

 

Steve grabbed the doorframe, abruptly stopping his ride.  "I'll take it from here.  Thanks."

 

The orderly nodded and stepped away. "I have specific orders.  You get 10 minutes."

 

Danny turned his head at their voices and gave his partner the biggest smile. And Steve's heart stopped. It took him a few seconds to recover.

 

With a burst of energy, he wheeled himself into the room, determined to hold it together. Danny was alive and looked much better. Though one good look told him his best friend was still high as a kite.

 

"Did you move your flowers to my side of the room, babe?"  Danny blinked at him sleepily. His barely focused eyes were a little blood shot.

 

Steve shook his head and laughed.  "So that's the first thing you say after almost dying?"

 

"Dying?  What?"  Danny's smile faded and his increased heart rate was announced by the monitor still firmly in place.

 

"God, Danny.  I'm sorry."  Steve was up out of his chair, ignoring the twinges of pain. He used the bedrail for support as he reached for his friend.  He needed to touch him. "You're going to be fine, buddy. I was joking."

 

"But I wasn't?"  He was confused.

 

It was obvious to Steve that his partner didn't have the full picture yet.  He needed to tread lightly.  "You had some pain, and you spiked a fever."

 

Danny closed his eyes and exhaled.  He certainly sounded like he'd been through the wringer.

 

"Everyone was worried about you."

 

Danny opened his eyes again and for the first time, really looked at his surroundings.  "Wait, this isn't the same room."

 

"No, they had to separate us."

 

"I've been thinkin they should do that for years."  Danny's attempt at humor came out as a growl as he had to clear his throat.

 

Steve didn't laugh.  He grabbed the nearby cup of water and helped Danny take a few sips.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"  Danny never took his eyes off his friend.  "Use your words."

 

"You were - they weren't sure -"

 

"Hey, I'm okay. Right?"  Danny tried to sit up.

 

Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder, stopping any movement as he adjusted the bed.  "Relax.  I'll tell you more later."

 

"Wait, I'm not tired.  I want to know _now_."  The rush of adrenaline gave him woke him up a little.

 

Steve knew he had to tell him _something_. And he knew his bedside manner sucked. "You developed an infection at your incision."

 

Danny looked at his belly.

 

"Took them a couple tries to find the right meds."

 

"Huh. Seriously?"  Danny's normally clear blue eyes were clouded with a mixture of drugs and puzzlement.

 

"What's the last thing you remember?"

 

"Arguing with you."

 

Steve closed his eyes and nodded.  "I'm sorry about that."

 

"Sorry?  Since when does arguing cause infections?"

 

"That could have been our last-"

 

"Stop."  Danny waved his hand at his friend.  "You said I was okay."

 

"But you might not have been."

 

"I could say that about you all the time, Steven."

 

This time Steve cracked the smallest smile.  "I promise-"

 

"No, don't. You know how I feel about promises. And the first chance you get you'll be dodging bullets and bad guys again.  Dragging our liver along for the ride."  Danny grabbed Steve's hand which had been squeezing the life out of the bed rail.  "Finish what you were saying.  Why am I in a new room?"

 

"They didn't know what was going on. So they moved us both.  No visitors for 24 hours."

 

"How long have I been out of it?"

 

"36 hours."

 

"I'm fine now?"  Danny ran his fingers over his bandages.  "My liver's alright?"

 

"Yea, you're gonna be fine."

 

"And you?"

 

"I'm fine, Danny."

 

"Should you be outta bed or did you escape?" The grin returned.

 

"I have an escort."  Steve pointed toward the door.

 

Danny followed his motion and saw a rather formidable looking orderly standing there.  He remembered him from before - he sighed - before his little episode.  "Hi there."

 

"Good to see you awake, Danny."  The guy gave him a wave.  "Time to go, Steven."

 

"One more thing."  Steve eased himself into the waiting wheelchair.  "What I said about Charlie."

 

"It hurt."  Danny didn't mince words.

 

"Not my finest moment.  I'm sorry. I never meant to -"

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay? That's it? So that means acceptance is pending?"  Steve tried to crack a joke.

 

Danny frowned.  "No."

 

Steve was confused.  "What?"

 

The grin returned. "No, you idiot.  Apology accepted."

 

"Really?"  Steve just about fell apart in that wheelchair. "Good, yea.  I ... uh..."

 

"Of course.  Why wouldn't I forgive you?"

 

"I haven't been easy on you."

 

"You're my best friend, Steve.  It can't be wine and roses all the time."

 

Steve gave Danny a quick nod, chewing on his bottom lip, eyes watering. 

 

Danny took pity on his partner and ended the conversation.  "Go get some rest, babe.  Please. You're a mess."

 

The orderly cleared his throat.

 

"See?  He agrees with me."  Danny gestured toward the staffer. 

 

"Wait. The others-"  Steve looked away.  "They didn't realize."

 

"Hey, I don't care about any of that.  You're alright and so am I." 

 

They stared at each other for a minute.  Steve grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed.

 

"I can't do this without you, buddy."

 

"Stop it.  I'm not mad.  We're good, alright?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Danny sighed and closed his eyes.  "Steven...just stop.  You're killing me. Shit, bad choice of words..."

 

Steve crumbled just a little.  "I just...waiting for news...  I didn't know if you were okay. I was worried...it was all my..."

 

"Knock it off." Danny snapped and then dissolved in a coughing fit. He held his stomach and glared at his partner.

 

"Gentleman..."  They were reminded they weren't alone. Danny's nurse appeared behind the orderly, making it clear it was time to go.

 

"I'll stop in to see you in the morning."

 

"Doing laps already?"  Danny smacked Steve's leg.  "Wait, why can't I come to you?"

 

"Alright we'll take turns then.  When you're ready _, big guy_."  Steve kept a straight face. "You just can't bare to be away from me, huh?"

 

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to his nurse.  "You know you're gonna have to put us back in the same room, right?"

 

She frowned and shook her head, continuing her work.   

 

The tech kicked the brake on the chair.  "Time to go."

 

"Alright, let's go."  Steve settled himself.  "Wait, hey Danny? You know what they say about absence?"

 

"I almost died.  Enlighten me."

 

"Come on. Everybody knows this."

 

"Not in the mood for games, Steven."

 

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

 

"Jeez, did you steal that from one of your cards?"

 

Steve smiled and pointed at the table of get well wishes.  "Nope one of yours."

 

"You read my cards?  Seriously, get outta here. You're bad for my heart, you control freak."

 

"I love you, buddy."

 

"Yea sure.  I hate you."  Danny grinned.

 

Steve stopped his ride.  "Danny, I mean it."

 

Danny sighed. "I love you, too, you goof.  I haven't been the same since you stole my crime scene."

"You ever gonna let me live that down?"

 

"Nope.  Not a chance."  Danny shook his head.

 

Steve's whole face lit up.  "Good."

 

Danny's nurse finally had enough.  She signaled to the orderly to get moving. 

 

"And that's a good night, boys.  You can see each other in the morning."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


End file.
